Dias de instituto
by Alto Torre
Summary: Despues del el torneo de artes marciales, Gohan conoce a 2 amigos nuevos, A Chibiusa, y a un chico llamado Ryu, y estos llevan una vida divertida y algo entretenida en el instituto, Gohan despierta sentimientos hacia la niña, Chibiusa le correspondera?


Nota: Hola a todos soy Alto Torre, y este es mi primer Crossover XD, espero que les guste, denle a favoritos y también síganme, para que sepan cuando publique capitulo, sin mas comencemos

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Sailor Moon, no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para crear el fan fiction

POV Narrador

Unos días después de la batalla de cell, Gohan y sus amigos, entraron en un torneo de artes marciales, un Gohan de 12 años estaba preparándose para el torneo, este vio los muchos concursantes que habían de su misma edad, de pronto sintió dos ki, poderoso, uno con mas poder que el otro, y cuando vio a su alrededor, vio a un chico de unos 12 años con pelo largo, este era sostenido por una coleta, ya que el pelo largo molestaba al pelear, y cuando dirije la mirada al otro ki, este era de una niña de 11 años, era nada mas ni nada menos que ChibiUsa, Gohan no la conocía, pero tenia un ki grande para lo que aparentaba…

El torneo juvenil ya empezó, Gohan, el chico misterioso y ChibiUsa, ganaba a uno por uno fácilmente…

En los camerinos, estaba Gohan tomando agua, y ChibiUsa se sienta al lado de este, esta dijo…

Wow eres increíble, ganaste a muchas personas co golpes, eres genial, espero batalla contra ti primero…, para ver cuanto es tu poder – Dijo Chibiusa feliz

Muchas gracias, y ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el Sayayin el saiyayin

Me llamo Chibiusa y tu? – Dijo la peli rosa

Me llamo Son-Gohan – Dijo Gohan

Sabes, si te toca contra ese chico, te deseo suerte – Dijo Chibiusa

Rapidamente Chibiusa le da un besito en la mejilla a Gohan, este se sonrojo un poco, y luego se fue a calentar, por si acaso tenia esa batalla con el…

Bueno gente, aleatoriamente vamos a elegir de los 3, 2 que van a batallar, si alguno de esos 2 gana, pelea con el ultimo contrincante.. – Dijo el presentador

En la pantalla, las 3 imágenes de Gohan, Chibiusa y el chico misterioso, estas giraban entre si, había tensión, Milk estaba muy atenta, Serena y sus amigas también lo estaban, y cuando dieron el peleador era, el chico misterioso vs Chibiusa…

Chibiusa estaba un poquito nerviosa, porque primero, sentía muchísimo poder en el y además el tenia una cara fría y seria, también una mirada que podría asustar hasta el hombre mas valiente de la tierra….

La batalla comenzó..

Chibiusa, ataco primero, lanzada hacia el, para darle un puñetazo, el lo esquiva como si nada, Chibiusa siempre le daba puñetazos, patadas y el chico los esquivaba fácilmente, un golpe le dio, pero este no le hizo mucho daño…

Ahora me toca a mi – Dijo con una voz algo grave

Por todo el estadio, sono un golpe, muy fuerte, y cuando todos dejaron de cubrirse los ojos, vieron al chico misterioso, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago muy fuerte, haciendo que Chibiusa tosiera sangre, luego este le dio otro puñetazo en la cara, que retrocede unos metros dentro del cuadrilátero, esta estaba jadeando…

¿Pero a ese chico que le pasa? – Dijo Serena muy enojada

¡Ese chico, es un monstro!, como se le ocurre hacer eso a una niña! – Dijo Krillin un poco enojado

Chibiusa seguía jadeando, y dando algunos gemidos de dolor, luego el chico le pisa la espalda y esta pega un grito de dolor increíble, este deja de pisarla y le da una patada que la manda fuera del cuadrilátero muy herida.

Ryu Konoe ha ganado! – Dijo el presentador anunciando el ganador

Ese chico es fuerte, pero cruel con sus contrincantes…, le dare su merecido por dañar a Chibiusa.. – Dijo Gohan enojado

Chibiusa estaba en la enfermería, vendada en muchas partes, acostada viendo el techo, de pronto llega una visita, era Gohan..

Espero que estes bien Chibiusa, le dare su merecido a Ryu – Dijo Gohan aprentado su puño

Gohan, si… lo necesita, dentro de el hay un chico genial, bondadoso y amable, pero de pronto su entrenador o padres, lo maltrataron, y quedo con esa actitud de frialdad y crueldad – Dijo Chibiusa

Wow, espero que digas la verdad… - Dijo Gohan

Que te vaya bien y acércate – Dijo Chibiusa

Gohan se acerco un poco, y de un momento a otro, Chibiusa le da un besito en la mejilla, este besito lo sonrojo de nuevo, pero parece que le dio un poco mas de fuerzas… este solo salio al cuadrilátero a batallar…

Ahora era la hora de la pelea, Ryu vs Gohan

Los dos se miraban fijamente, Gohan ataco primero, y le dio una patada, esta patada acerto y Ryu retrocedio un poco

Esto va a ser interesante… - Dijo Ryu

La ventaja de la pelea la tenia Gohan, era mas agil que el y le acertaba varios golpes, luego este esquivo uno y este tomo una posición de recargar ki, y este se transformo en un…, super sayayin, todos quedaron estupefactos, ¿Otro Saiyayin en la tierra?, Gohan también lo hizo

Ahora estaban parejos, Gohan recibia golpes de Ryu y Ryu recibia golpes de Gohan, ambos tenían mucha velocidad, Gohan poco a poco, tenia mas ventaja, se volvia mas rápido y usaba varias técnicas como el Ki blast y otras, Ryu solo lanzaba varios ki blast hacia el, que los esquivaba fácilmente…

Ryu estaba completamente cansado, pero le vino un recuerdo a la mente, su entrenador le pegaba fuertemente y le daba cachetadas y le insultaba, de pronto la transformación de super saiyajin desaparece, volviendo a tener su color de pelo negro, cayendo desmayado…

Gohan gano…

Estaba confundido, fue a los camerinos a pensar sobre eso, sus amigos estaban celebrando su victoria.

En la noche que ya se estaban yendo, vieron a Ryu sentado en una banca triste, mientras veía su iphone, su entrenador ya no lo acepta por ser débil…, estaba muy triste, entonces Chibiusa se acerco, aunque el la haya casi matado a puñetazos y patadas…

Ryu, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Chibiusa preocupada por el

Mi entrenador, ya no me quiere y ahora no tengo donde hospedarme, mi departamento fue destruido por el mismo entrenador.. – Dijo el sollozando

¿Qué hace hablando con el? – Le pregunto Serena a sus amigas

El es un chico amable, bueno y también piadoso, pero su entrenador, lo maltrato físicamente para que fuera alguien cruel y frio, pero sigue teniendo un buen corazón… - Dijo Minako

Se notaba eso antes.. – Dijo Rei

Chibiusa volvió con Serena y sus amigas y se fueron, Ryu se fue a buscar un apartamento, ya que Chibiusa le dijo un lugar donde podía vivir gratis..

Gohan volvió con su madre y se fue a dormir, al dia siguiente seria su primer dia de clases…

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, ya que necesito hacer un trabajo, espero que les haya gustado…, bueno hace tiempo que no veo Sailor Moon, y no recuerdo algunos personajes, pero igual…, luego me pondré a ver el anime para estar al tanto..

Bueno adiós

Att: Alto Torre


End file.
